


Cheater [Batfam x reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Board game, Game Night, Other, Some sibling love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: Pretty much play a board game with Dick, Tim, and Damian and to have it backfire completely. You and Damian just didn’t get along, at all.





	Cheater [Batfam x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> hEy, so this is unedited and I’m tired, but I hope you all enjoy. This took me a few days to write, been super busy recently.

The bustling café had made [Y/N]'s head pound, all the stares and quick glances she and Cass would receive not helping at all with her forming headache.

Maybe going in public and pretending not to care to be caught by the paparazzi was a bad idea, especially since [Y/N] was still sporting a black eye. It would certainly be in the magazines or paper, and the next time she would meet those devils, she would be overrun with questions of 'what happened?' and 'were you kidnapped again?'

To be honest she wasn't even supposed to be out at the moment, Dick was to be arriving at the manor at any moment and to be hanging out with her and, quite unfortunately, Damian as well. But when Cass had brought up the idea of going to a local coffee shop, before she would leave to go hang out with Steph, [Y/N] truly couldn't say no to spend a little time with her older adoptive sister. 

Though people just simply existing had really begun to make her social meter drop all the way down, the meter now cracking and breaking with each passing moment. So, maybe it was more than a bad idea to go out, maybe she should've just stayed in the manor and argued with Damian. That would most likely only worsen her headache, but at least her social meter wouldn't be breaking.

"Here," Cass mumbled softly, placing down [Y/N]'s tea, she wasn't allowed to drink coffee yet. The family didn't really want another coffee addict, so they would have [Y/N] wait to drink coffee, as if that would stop her from both developing an addiction and drinking it. 

"Thanks," [Y/N] uttered back with a soft smile, sinking into the cushioned seat a bit more to get comfortable. 

The two of them were both sitting in one of the few window seats, possibly not the smartest choice but Cass had known [Y/N] always liked to watch the outside world. So she had specifically sat down with [Y/N] across from her in the window seats, now enjoying the comfortable and peaceful silence between them as they sipped from their respective drinks.

Time passed, slower than usual, but it did indeed pass. [Y/N] was in her own world of thoughts, daydreams, and such when she checked the time on her phone. She looked up at Cass across from her, wondering when exactly they'd have get going again.

A few minutes went by, [Y/N] sighing before finally asking the question in her mind that had been begging for an answer. "What time do you have to go?" She asked casually, taking another long sip while she caught Cass's gaze with her own sort of blank stare.

"Soon," Cass answered, "should probably start walking back now." Gathering her empty coffee cup and the rest of her items, [Y/N] doing the same, except she only really had her tea. 

Downing the rest of her drink in only a few gulps, [Y/N] threw away her empty plastic cup of tea, pushing open the doors to go back into the busy streets of Gotham and to follow Cass back to the manor. Without even realizing it at first, [Y/N] had reached out for the ebony's hand to clutch onto; something she did quite often with many of the other members of the family.

Neither of them truly noticed until a few minutes into their walk back. Cass had looked down at their joined hands, a soft smile tugging at her lips, and [Y/N] had only noticed when the raven haired teen had squeezed her hand gently. Grinning, [Y/N] squeezed back, happiness taking over her once again. A feeling she wished she could feel more often now, not that she didn't feel it anymore, it was just hard to sometimes.

The walk back had gone by a lot faster than [Y/N] had wanted it to, Cass had intentionally picked up her pace a few times when she'd spot a photographer in the corner of her eyes. Damn creeps, did they not know when to leave people alone? 

Not that [Y/N] could blame them for taking photos, Cass wasn't usually big with them and avoided them whenever possible, and [Y/N] was beaten and bruised. So she really couldn't blame them for taking pictures and yelling over each other to ask questions about it, which she wasn't allowed to answer.

Arriving at the manor, Cass had said her farewells after giving [Y/N] another quick squeeze of her hand before leaving for Steph. [Y/N] simply waved her off, telling the ebony to say hello to Steph for her.

Right around when [Y/N] was done with her goodbyes, she turned around and was going to open the door, until someone else had opened it from the inside. 

"Dick," [Y/N] said a bit shocked, but she forced that feeling down in hopes to not feel or sound rude, "you're early." Which was odd, when was Mr. Perfect ever early at all, especially for family 'hang-outs' and such that he would usually plan.

He grinned. "Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you." He hurries her into the manor, already dragging her off and towards the dining room.

[Y/N] looked up at a passing by clock that hung quietly on the wall, checking the time with a raised brow while she stumbled over her own feet to keep up with Dicks fast paced walking.

He wanted to be five minutes early, just five minutes early. To be perfectly honest with herself though, [Y/N] was just happy he was here and weirdly early for once, she'd really missed him since he hadn't visited in a little while. She did become a little less excited when she realized Damian would be joining them, which [Y/N] knew she would be getting a few new bruises by the end of the day.

Who she definitely didn't expect to see sitting at the dining room table, glaring sharp daggers at the green eyed demon, was sad sack Tim. The said boy giving a half-hearted wave to her, clearly too busy trying to kill Damian with a single look than to give her a proper greeting.

"Why do I get the feeling you were dragged here?" [Y/N] asked Tim as she sat down across from the two of them, Dick heading out the door for only god knows what. 

"Possibly because I was," Tim replied, choosing to ignore Damian's burning hatred of a glare at the side of his face.

"Oh." Her brows furrowed, a puzzled look on her face. "How long did it take him to get your coffin out? Did he have help?"

Tim rolled his eyes, a ghost of a smile wanting to spread across his face. "Ha, ha, very funny," he responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

[Y/N] smirked proudly. "I'm hilarious, I know." Her smirk quickly turned into a grin when Tim snorted, her chair squeaking quietly when she began trying to push her chair in further towards the table.

She looked over at an oddly silent Damian with a puzzled look, just now noticing that Alfred the cat had been sitting looking quite comfortable in his lap the entire time she'd been there, and probably even before she'd entered the room. 

Before [Y/N] could get another word out though, Dick came back through the door with a softer smile. The more interesting part was what exactly was in his hands and what exactly he was placing in front of them, while taking a seat besides [Y/N].

"What is that?" Damian pointed a finger at it, emerald eyes shifting to Dick for the answer. 

"A board game?" Dick scrunched his brows together, a bit consumed himself with question. He'd thought it was quite obvious, but apparently not. It had become a bit more clear though when all the pieces were in their respective areas, and when the board itself had been unfolded. 

"Well, someone's dying today," Tim mumbled, ignoring Dicks soft glare as he turned the board around a bit until the yellow corner was facing him. "Alright losers, hope you weren't looking forward to wining this." Tim had snatched the dice up into his hands and simply dropped it back down with a bored stare.

"Tough luck, Drake." Damian then stoke the dice from Tim, the two of them glaring at each other as their eyes met. 

This was going to be a long game, [Y/N] had sighed internally, resting her head against her hand while awaiting her turn. 

***

"You CHEATER!" [Y/N] roared, slamming her hands down on the table. 

"I am no such thing!" Damian snapped back, doing the same as his younger adoptive sister in order to tower over her smaller figure. "YOU just SUCK at this game!"

She gasped, grabbing Tim's attention for at least two seconds before looking back down at his phone again. "BULLSHIT!" She yelled, "I'm FANTASTIC at this game!" 

Out of pure anger, she flipped the board off the table with a huff, the pieces flying off and scattering across the floor. 

"You are so childish," Damian grumbled, his attention flickering between the potentially broken board and its pieces. Dick was, without a doubt, going to be upset when he say the mess.

"Well, I'm twelve," she shot back, "so what'd you expect?" [Y/N] had to remind herself that murder was illegal, and Bruce was still upset with after last weeks mission with the warehouse and all. Their bong would only break if she murdered Damian, but who said she couldn't kick him around a few times?

They both growled viscously, and despite her many injuries that practically screamed for herr not to, she launched across the table to attack Damian. Guess he had the same idea too.

Tim had reeled back with wide eyes, clutching into his phone for dear life as he almost tripped over his fallen chair that laid hopelessly on the ground. His baby blue eyes watched his adoptive siblings insult and wrestle each other on the dining room table, and neither had considered how Alfred would feel about it when he'd hear of them doing this.

Instead of separating them though, Tim opened up his camera and started taking a few pictures before switching to video, he'd figured he needed to share this moment with everyone else, especially since he doubted the rest of the family would believe him if he didn't have any proof. Which was ridiculous, there were cameras all around the manor, how could anyone miss this.

***

Five minutes, just five minutes and Dick could already hear [Y/N] and Damian bickering again. He'd tensed up though when it got louder with every passing minute until it sounded like they were physically fighting, and after Tim confirmed that they were indeed physically fighting on the dining room table, Dick rushed back in there. 

"Oh dear lord," Dick groaned, running a hand down his face tiredly. He really wished they would just get along, but every time it seemed to be going well, it would just all fall apart while his back was turned. What sucked too was that he would have to pick up their mess, if not him then some other unfortunate member of the family. "Alright, what happened?"

"He CHEATED!" [Y/N] snarled, squirming in Dicks arms while she glared at Damian, who stood only a few feet away.

"I did NOT!" He yelled back, only thing keeping back now was Dicks hand to his shoulder. "You're just a sore loser!" 

It was definitely one of those times where Dick missed the days when he was the only once wreaking havoc throughout the manor, and if he could go back then for more than five minutes, he absolutely would. Cause it beat having to separate two immature kids fighting about who cheated, and Tim snickering in the background was not helping at all.

"Alright," Dick drawled out tiredly, adjusting his grip on [Y/N], she'd finally stopped moving around. "Let's do something else." He started pushing Damian, and dragging Tim, out the doors of the dining room. He'd found it would be best to just relax, and to also stay in between the younger two to prevent anymore fighting. 

Resting her chin against Dicks shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at Damian. "Like what?" She asked after trying to discreetly flip Damian off behind both Dick and Tim.

"Watch tv," The oldest ebony mumbled as he gently shoved Tim and Damian through the living room doors. 

"Productive," Tim had deadpanned quietly, but not quietly enough apparently. 

"You have a better idea?" Silence was Dicks only response, which was a good enough of a response for him. "Yeah, thats what I thought," he mumbled, now sitting in between a scowling Damian and an upset [Y/N].

Throughout watching a movie Tim had picked, [Y/N] and Damian had still somehow found a way to bicker with each other without actually speaking, which meant this wasn't the first time something like that had happened. Luckily, [Y/N] had fallen asleep against Dick, which meant no more fighting. He'd hoped at least.

He'd just have to keep all of his younger brothers and sisters claws sheathed while he was there, that was always easier said than done though. Especially since most of them were stubborn, sometimes even overly-aggressive when wanted or needed to be. Still wouldn't stop Dick from trying, even if he'd get a little bruised himself just to do it.

He'd do for anything for his family, I mean they were his only family after all and where exactly would he be without them?


End file.
